Love, Friends, they are both so complicated
by mimzy69
Summary: Georgia goes back to Hogwarts for another year of broing lessons and parties but when her feelings for a friend she thought she knew for ever changes, that also changes everything else.


**A/N: HII! Thank you so so sosososo much for reading my story! I hope you like it although I know I am not very good but I just like writing! Please review (I know everyone says this but it is what keeps me writing!) as it is really nice to hear what you think. Thank you again, I hope you like it!**

**Mimzy69 xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the Characters you do not recognize and I also own the plot. **

**8:30am**

"GEORGIA! Get up now!" Great. What a nice way of waking up your daughter, instead of being like normal mothers who gently tap you on the shoulder and whisper, Up now darling, or something like that, my mum has to stand at the bottom of the stairs and yell at the top of her voice. I grudgingly take of my covers and sit up just as my sister runs in. Yay! Not.

**1 minute later**

"Georgie, mum says get up now or you aren't allowed any breakfast." Megan my little sister who is starting 1st year this year tells me then leaves. God, can't mum just wait for a few seconds while I get up and go downstairs.

**2 minutes later**

I go downstairs into the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar and pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey mophead!" My dad says as he walks in and takes a sip of a cup of coffee that is waiting by the kettle.

"Just because when I wake up my hair looks like, yes a mop, it doesn't give you the permission, as my father, to call me mophead whenever you see me in the morning." I say. Dad laughs a bit then stops when I glare at him. I eat a spoonful of cornflakes.

"Hey sis," Jake my older brother says as he walks in and puts a leaflet in front of my nose. "Look, a disco. The only thing is that you have to ask someone along with you, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"Duh, no one will ask you." He smirks. God I hate him.

"Oh yeah and like they will ask you!" I reply.

"Yeah, they will actually thanks for pointing that out!" He grins and sits down to eat a piece of toast. Ergh, he's so cocky.

**9:10am**

I pull my trunk out of under my bed, open the lid and grab my hair brush. How stupid of me was it to pack my hair brush! I get changed into a pair of jeans, top and a nice cardigan. Then I brush my blonde hair and tie it up into a high ponytail. Then I put on a bit of mascara on my blue eyes and my purple converse.

**10:45am**

**At the train Station**

"Ok bye mum!" Jake says and hugs her. We all do the same to her and dad.

"Good luck and have a nice time on Friday Geogia! Be good!" Mum says, looking obviously at Jake for the last bit. It's my birthday on Friday incase you were thinking what the hell is happening on Friday? Then Mum and Dad say bye to Megan again before we go. Just as we turn to go I hear my name being called out.

"Georgia! Georgia! Over here!" I turn towards the loos and see Fern running towards me.

"Oh hey Fern!" I say as she stops before me.  
"Hi. Hi Mrs and Mr Williams." She says to my mum and dad.

"Please, call us Lin and Dave." Mum tells her with a smile.

"Let's go. Bye dad, bye mum." Jake says and we get on the train.

**1 minute later**

**Getting on the train**

"You know where to go Megan?" I ask her.

"No, but never mind! Bye!" She says and walks of. Puh. Bye then! I was expecting a sweet, no can I come with you? And then me having to say, I would but you have to be brave! Or maybe that's just wired and my imagination.

**2 minutes later**

Jake has left and Fern is leading me to a carriage. We sit down opposite each other after we have put our trunks in the little compartment above our heads. Suddenly, a bang on our door makes us scream and jump.

"What, the, hell, was that?" Fern whispers, her eyes terrified. Bless her, she's like a little scared lamb…. Well you get where I'm coming from…. I hope….

"I don't know." I say and get up and slowly open the door. As I look out I don't see anything but then I look down and see an owl just standing up. It drops the envelope that it has in its mouth on the floor and flies of. I pick up the envelope. **Georgia Williams**

I read from the front. I shut the door and go sit back down. Fern relaxes when she sees that I haven't died and leans across to see what I've got.

"A letter. I answer the question that I know is playing in her head.

"Who from?" She asks looking curiously at the letter in my hand.  
"I don't know." I say and open the envelope. Fern leans back knowing that it might be private and I read the letter.

**Hey Georgie,**

**I won't be in tomorrow or the day after ****because**** so please can you give the other letter to Professor Mogs so she doesn't kill me. Thanks, Callum.**

**3 minutes later**

"It's from Callum. He says he isn't going to be in the next couple of days so can we give the other letter to Professor Mogs." I inform Fern. I tip the envelope upside down and see another envelope fall out. On the front it says Professor in Cullum's handwriting.

"Why is he going to be of?" Fern asks.

"I don't know. It doesn't say, but hay ho, I don't mind, it'll probably just be because he is ill or something."

"Oh, I swear though, he is never ill… Never mind. I'll be back in a minute I think I just saw the trolley lady go past." She stands up and goes out.

**5 minutes later**

**All on my owny.**

What I said about it not bothering me wasn't true. I'm not being nosy I'm just worried. I and Callum have been friends for ever and I don't want anything to happen to him. Not that I fancy him or anything, although that's what everyone thinks and says. We met when we were 6 at the playground in West London. We went to the same primary school and now the same secondary school. Fern, Callum and I are in the same house, Gryffindor, unfortunately with Jake to who is luckily for me, in last year while I am in 3rd year. I'm sure you will see an example of why this is lucky later if you don't already know.

Rain starts to hit against the window as I lean my head against it, watching the countryside wiz past. It's very relaxing actually.

"Hi, erm, excuse me?" I look up and see a boy standing at the entrance.

"Is this carriage free?" He asks me. Oh, yeah, it think, it's perfectly free, apart from that I am sitting in it!

"Er…." I start but he cuts me off.

"Ok, thanks!" He dumps his trunk on the floor, and guess what, of course it slams down on my foot.

**1 minute later**

"OWW! Geeezzzz! Ouch ouch OUCH!" I yell clutching my foot.

"Georgie! What's wrong?" Fern leaps in the carriage, concern slayed all over her face.

"He dumped. His. Trunk. On. My. FOOT!" I say and uncurl my hands from my foot. I take of my shoe and sock and look the mass of bruise starting to appear on my foot.

"Ooo." Fern scrunches up her face at the sight of it. She turns round to face the boy. (Yes her face unscrunched as otherwise he would think she is a freak) "Who are you?" She says.

"My name is Reece." He says smiling discutstingly at her. I glare at him.

"Well, _reece_, you've just hurt my _best_ friends foot! So, if I were you, I would apoligize quite quickly if you were sensible!" Oh yes! Go Fern! You see, think thing is that with Fern most of the time she is shy and sweet but then sometimes she can get really fierce and protective. It's quite funny actually.  
**2 minutes later**

"Why?" Reece said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

**1 minute later**

Reece is howling in pain because Fern kicked him in the shin. Wimp. Actually looking at Fern now, one of her feet is standing on the other, it probably hurt her wich means it must of killed him.

**3 minutes later**

Reece has just stormed out. Ha. Surves him right.

"Are you okay Fern?" I ask her as she sits down next to me.

"No that killed. I think I might of broken my toe." She said.

"Oh." I say. God, she must've really kicked him, that would of explained why when he walked out he was limping.

"Shall we go to the nurse?" I ask her as she was obviously in pain. She nodded.

**5 minutes later**

**With the nurse**

"Yep, you've deffinetly broken it." The nurse nodded, prodding Fern's toe while she scrunches her face in pain.

"I think you're hurting her." I say.

"Yes, maybe but would you rather she is in pain and the toe gets better or I cut it off?" The nurse snaps at me. Woah. Alright! Just saying so she could maybe stop hitting her so hard! Geez.

"Er….. the first one?" I say. God, state the obvious why don't you! Alright alright, I was just making sure she didn't do the second one! Oh shut UP brain!

"Yes, because other wise I am sure she would be in a lot more pain than she is in now!" God I hate this nurse. Where is the normal and much nicer one, Miss Persly? This Nurse is, not to be mean but, obease, has short brown hair and smells bad, and I mean bad.

"Where is Miss Persly?" Fern suprises me by saying. Can she read minds?

"Miss Persly has been promoted so she will only work at school now." The new Nurse replied, now roughly bandaging up Fern's toe. By the way the Nurse, who I am now going to call MN (Mean Nurse, imaginative I know.), was evily grinning at me I take it she was now going to be the nurse on the train. Damn. That also means she will work at school aswell. Damnit.

"Oh, well…. Good for her! I hope you have a nice time here." I magange to say trying to hide my sarcasm and fake smile.

**3 minutes later.**

**Standing outside MN's room.**

Have been kicked out. Mabye she realized that I was being sarcastic…

**1 minute later**

Have just seen on the door that MN's name is actually Mrs Dafohoy….. MRS? She is married? God… or maybe she is just a alien who is pretending she is married….

**5 minutes later**

Fern has just come out.

"I have broken a toes." She told me. Suddenly, the train did a violent lurch and I fell into someones arms. Oh god, this is embarrassing. I look up and , to my horror, see Reece smirking down at me. I pull away and shake myself of. I scowl at him as we walk past him back into our carriage.

**3 minutes later**

"Let's eat the sweets I bought from the trolly lady." Fern says. Her family is rich and every year Fern gets a suitcase full of money to spend, and she is stick thin and wouldn't get fat if she ate all the chocolate in the world. Sometimes it is annoying and I wish that my family were more rich like hers but then I think no I like my family and house how it is. God, that sounds so cheesy, but it's true.

Fern grabs her bag (Not her trunk) and grabs a paper bag and chunks me a handful of sweets.

"Thanks, I really need to pay you back sometime." I say.

"No, it's fine." Fern grins.

**12:00pm**

**Waiting to see what house Megan gets put in.**

"Megan Williams."

Poor Megan, she looks terrified. I see that she has tied up her brown hair, probably because she was worried someone would tell her of. Aw. I see the hat's wrinkles of old cloth move as though it is talking to her and she starts to look more scared.

"Hufflpuff!" The hat shouts finally. Megan hops of her seat, relive shows in her face, and goes and joins the table.

**Eating Lunch.**

Fern has just told me not to have anything booked for Thursday night when I asked her what is happening she said, "Um… Well….. N- It- EHEM" and then ran of.

"Max do you know what is happening on Thursday night?" I ask the blonde next to me.

"Uhumm…." He glances at someone behind me, "N. No I don't… Sorry…" He mutters and carrys on eating. Why does no one want me to know what is happening?

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please x1000 leave a review stating what you think! If you think I could improve something please tell me because then it will make my story better! Sorry it is so short but I will make the next one longer if people like it!**

**Mimzy69 xxooxx**


End file.
